Sweaters
by The Duckster
Summary: Missing Moment, One shot Hermione and Ginny opening Christmas presents during book 5. Mentions her 'unusual' perfume and the traditional Weasley sweater.


Title: Sweater

Fandom: Harry Potter

Characters: Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley

Prompt: 19 - White

Word Count: 3008

Rating: K

Summary: Missing Moment, Hermione and Ginny opening Christmas presents during book 5. Mentions her 'unusual' perfume and the traditional Weasley sweater.

Author's Notes: Everyone seemed to really respond to the Weasley sweater interaction in 'passing the torch' as well as 'courage in a box' so I've decided to expand on that a little. Thanks to Casakitten, who is the ever-amazing beta as well as basic sounding board for all things crazy that come out of my head. I appreciate those who read and review! It's great fun for me to know what you think.

Please Please Please check out our Missing Moments live journal community, the link is in my profile!!!

**The Decided Lack of Sweater**

"Presents!" Ginny's voice cried out loudly, rousing Hermione from her dreamless sleep. She moaned softly at the sudden upheaval to wakefulness and buried her head into her soft and inviting pillow.

"Don't be like that Hermione, it's Christmas and you have a stack of presents just waiting to be plundered, now get up! It's no fun opening presents alone."

Hermione had never had a wizarding family Christmas before; she had spent the last 3 years at Hogwarts for Christmas but this was her first Weasley family Christmas. The thought sent a thrill into her stomach and it prompted her to open her eyes and embrace the chill morning air. She felt a twinge of guilt for the lie she'd told in order to be here but it was wiped clean from her thoughts as Ginny let loose a peal of excited laughter. She had crawled out of her blanket and toward the pile of gifts.

"So they all just sit here at the bottom of the bed?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Ginny looked up at her, a prototype skiving snackbox half unwrapped in her hands.

"Well yeah, of course. What were you expecting?" She finished unwrapping the box before opening up the lid and inspecting the color-coded sweets. Hermione sighed and moved towards her own gift-laden end of the bed.

"Not anything in particular, I'm just a little surprised you aren't opening them all as a family. That's what I did with my parents growing up. I'd wake up and go jump on their bed insisting that it was morning. Then they'd pretend to be too tired to wake up and snuggle back into bedspread saying they couldn't be bothered to wake up." Hermione smiled softly at the memory of the overly obvious act that never failed to annoy her.

"Then my Dad would sit up in bed really fast like he just remembered something and say 'Oh but it's Christmas' then they'd both jump up and run out of the room calling from the door way that it was high time I stop laying about and get down stairs to open the presents under the tree." The ache of not being with them for Christmas for the fourth year in a row was stinging again. Ginny looked at her like she'd just suggested eating a flobberworm with Christmas tea.

"Why would your presents be under the Christmas tree?" Ginny was still starring at her and she suddenly felt very how very muggle-born she was.

"Well because once Father Christmas comes down the fireplace he fills your stockings with treats if your good, then he puts all of your presents under the tree before taking a bit of minced pie and a shot of rum, takes the carrot that you've left out for Rudolph then heads back up the chimney to fly off in his sleigh and reindeer." She answered firmly in the most authoritative manner she could muster while under Ginny's steadily increasing stare of bemusement. When Hermione was done they just stared at each other for a moment before Ginny fell back on the bed in a fit of hysteria.

"What? It's not like I still believe that or anything, but it's tradition." Hermione said defensively and squared her shoulders, looking at Ginny laugh uncontrollably in the bed opposite her.

"A sleigh? With reindeer no less, reindeer can't even fly!" Ginny wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry but that's just the strangest thing I've ever heard."

"It's not strange, and his reindeer fly because they're magical." As soon as the words were out of her mouth she knew it wouldn't stop her friend from laughing. She knew there was no such thing as magical reindeer, after 2 and a half years of Care of Magical Creatures she knew that for sure. "We'll it's not as ridiculous as Sirius's 'God rest ye Merry Hippogriffs' That doesn't even make sense." She said defensively picking at the wrappings of the presents that were obviously from her parents. They were perfectly packaged in silver snowflake paper with white glossy ribbon wrapped around them tied in perfect bows.

It grated on her slightly at how crisp and perfect they looked; she usually liked that--it was how Hermione wrapped presents for her friends. As Hermione sat there, however next to all of the bright scarlet and emerald paper that flashed with golden letters some wishing cheerful greetings while others with snow men that in unison, it was just another reminder of how she didn't really belong there. She wasn't really a Weasley and she hadn't actually recieved an invitation to come. They'd welcomed her with open arms but in all honesty: she had just shown up.

"So Sirius sings a silly version of a silly song, that still doesn't mean that whole Father Christmas story is less daft. I mean he's not even connected to the Floo network from that far way." Ginny continued to laugh at the silliness of the childhood explanation and Hermione had to admit that looking at it from a magical perspective, it was obviously not something that translated.

"No. Father Christmas is a master at apparition and can do it with out making a noise." Ginny's eyes gleamed with merriment at having a chance to tell the story to someone else for the first time. "He'll only come in if your sleeping and he pulls all of your presence out of his red velvet bag that is charmed to be infinitely expandable. Then he ties a ribbon around the knob of your bed post so that he knows you've already been done and he won't come back again."

"Couldn't you just undo the ribbon by hand?" Hermione asked, playing along.

"Not when it's got an unbreakable knotting spell done in the bow." Ginny stated as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione looked over at the bedpost and sure enough a golden ribbon was tied to one brightly wrapped parcel sitting at the end of the bed. She ran her fingers over it's worn material and smiled as she tried to tug it loose and it wouldn't budge.

"It won't come undone, he's a master at charms. Coincidentally so is Dad." They shared a smile as Ginny began to open another package sitting amongst her pile. Hermione untied the perfect bow and flipped over the package and began to slowly unfold the paper, lifting the tape carefully. Once she got inside the box she folded back the paper and found several shirts from a shop her mother seemed to favor and some trousers to go with it.

"Why is it always clothes with that woman?" She muttered picking up another silver and white package. Inside this, there were several books, including one on dating at which seeing, she was unable to contain the laughter that she loudly let out upon realizing it's contents. "Clothes and boys it seems." Ginny put out her hand and Hermione tossed the book into her lap. She giggled as she opened the book and began to peruse the pages.

"Try to be friends with your man. Nothing works better than being friends with your man. It will make him feel more close to you and he will love you even more for that." Their eyes met and Hermione smiled at the irony.

"Yes I'm sure that would be the opposite of my problem, but thanks." They spent the next few minutes opening their gifts. They showed each other each one after they unwrapped it; making comments and laughing the whole while until there were only two gifts left unopened at the end of each bed. A large squashy square package that Hermione had been eyeing since she noticed it as well as a small square box wrapped carefully in plain red paper with a sparkling gold ribbon.

The first was from Mrs. Weasley and the second was from Ron. Her heart leaped a little just looking at both of them, each containing the promise of something she'd been waiting a long time for. She reached for Ron's first, shaking slightly as she pulled on the ribbon.

"What's in it?" Ginny asked, noticing the stark change in Hermione's countenance.

"I'm not sure, I haven't opened it yet."

Ginny crossed the room without bothering to drop the package in her own hand and sat on the bed next to her.

"Well stop being so slow and get on with it already. Lets see what my dim witted of a brother gives the best friend he's in love with for Christmas." Ginny elbowed her in the side with a suggestive raise of the eyebrow to go along with it.

"He's not in love with me alright, now stop teasing me or I'll accidentally call you Ginny Potter in front of Harry." For that remark, Hermione found a pillow suddenly thrown against her face.

"You know I am completely over him, I'm seeing Michael now."

"Yes and we both know how possible it is to date one person while still carrying a torch for another." Hermione answered thinking of this day last year and sharing a kiss under the enchanted starry sky in the great hall with a tall dark and crooked nose suitor.

"Whatever, just finishing opening it already. You take too bloody long." Hermione bit back the instinct to correct her language, as she knew it would only mean another pillow to her face and as harmless as it was she wasn't looking for another one.

She finished pulling back the paper and inside was a plain white box with an elegant gold script. 'Demure Allure' was all the embossed letters said and she exchanged a look with Ginny and opened it. Inside was a small violently pink bottle that had a heart like shape to it. She pulled out the small stopper at the top and instantly pulled her face away to out run the pungent odor that instantly filled the small space.

"Close it back up!" Ginny cried from behind her pajama sleeve that was serving as protection from the assault on her nasal passages. The instruction was unnecessary though for Hermione had quickly pushed the cork back into the neck of the bottle. "What was that!" Ginny exclaimed as she snatched the box out of her hand and flipped it over to read the back. "A subtle hint of wild flowers? Oh a dash of vanilla?" Ginny fell back against Hermione's bed letting the box drop onto the fabric between them.

It didn't matter that Ginny was laughing or that the perfume truly did smell horrendous. It was from Ron, he hadn't given her a book or some new sugar quills; he had bought her perfume. Her mind flashed back to a conversation held about a month previously in the great hall at breakfast.

_'It's just so bleeding difficult you know! I really like this girl but I haven't the foggiest idea of what to get her for Christmas." Seamus lamented to the group as he eyed a blonde sitting at the Ravenclaw table with long eyelashes and a smattering of freckles across her cheeks._

_'You could get her some chocolate frogs.' suggested Dean who was sitting across from Seamus and next to Ron who was rapidly shoveling food into his mouth._

_'Well you COULD I suppose but if you like her you should get something that's more of a boyfriend type gift.' Hermione prompted, Seamus and deal looked at her as though startled she was there. 'Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have been listening, I just thought-'_

_'No that's fine, I just haven't the slightest idea what a boyfriend type gift is though! Care to explain to us blokes who haven't the smallest hint of a clue?' Seamus asked with a wink and a nudge from his elbow. She colored as she glanced over at Ron who was gaping with his mouth open and food half way between shoveled and swallowed._

_'Well that is jewelry I suppose but that's awfully tricky to get right if you're just starting to date. That's a bit more of a long-term relationship thing. Girls like things that are personal, that they can wear or use and think of you. A scarf or gloves if you like, personal but practical. Perfume is also good, it's something they can put on them that reminds them of you, it's a bit more intimate then the gloves or scarf. If you are going to do jewelry it's safest to go with a bracelet, perhaps a charm bracelet. You'll have to gauge exactly what is right for her for yourself but something personal and not something you'd give your Mother or sister is good.'_

Hermione turned the hideously pink and heart shaped bottle in her hands and smiled. He'd bought her a girlfriend gift. He hadn't said a word during that conversation but he'd heard what she'd said and had gotten her the safest most intimate gift she'd suggested.

"You're not telling me you like that stuff!" Ginny cried out as she lifted onto her elbows and watched Hermione reverently caress the smooth glass surface, she blushed at being caught.

"No. It's rather a terrible smell, but it's the thought that counts right?" She could see Ginny's dubious expression but chose to ignore it by picking up her final package. She had not patience for this package and ripped off the paper unceremoniously and then suddenly there it was in her hands. The only thing she'd really wanted for Christmas above everything else.

The pale lilac wool was soft and inviting in her hands, she couldn't contain the smile spreading across her face as she fingered the sweater lovingly. This was it! This was her inclusion into the family. After this there would be no more need for invitations to come visit or wondering if she was a bother. This was what made her part of the family, this was Molly's very own way of saying she was home. This sweater is what made her part of the Weasley family.

This was something she'd longed for since her second year at Hogwarts when Harry and Ron had been sporting the hand knitted creations while she had got some sweets. She lifted the sweater and held in it in front of her. She was impressed, it seemed perfect in every way. She'd learned to knit a bit, and she had to admire Mrs. Weasley's perfect rows with out any imperfections.

Hermione looked over at Ginny who was back on her own bed pulling a pink sweater over her own head. Hers had an elegant 'G' over the right breast and Hermione's eyes flitted back to the sweater in her hand to see what special bit had been included just for her. It was just plain lilac. No 'H' or anything to signify it was just for her, she was a little disappointed but it was a Weasley sweater all the same.

Then her stomach suddenly felt like lead and she felt the familiar prickling in the back of her eyes. There was a tag inside; it had a familiar label inside, the same one as the clothing her mother had bought her. It was from a shop, a muggle shop at that. She felt her shoulders shake and the wetness on her cheeks but made no motion to stop the cascade of tears dripping steadily down her face.

"Oh Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny crossed the small space between them and she felt her arms wrapping around her. Hermione just showed her the tag inside the sweater, knowing she would be unable to say anything coherent. "Are you upset because it's not from the right shop or something?" She asked and sounded annoyed as she pulled away.

"No, no of course not." Hermione choked out, horrified that she could even think that. "It's that it came from a store at all!" She looked at Ginny's confused face as she willed her voice to be calm enough for explanation. "Everyone else gets a homemade, one of a kind, knitted out of love sweater. While this is a perfectly lovely sweater and I appreciate it, it's not a Weasley sweater."

"You actually want one of these hideous things? No one seriously wears clothes with their initials on them by choice Hermione." Ginny gestured toward the 'G' she'd just moments ago appraised enviously.

"I don't care about the color or even if she spelled out my whole name across the front. She makes one for everyone! I'll bet you anything that Harry, Sirius and Lupin all have something she knitted herself. Maybe even woolen socks for Dumbledore, I'll but Snape will get mittens or something but for whatever reason never me. What does this mean?" she said holding up the sweater still clutched in her hands. "Does she think I won't want one, that I'm some terrible snob who she has to go out and buy one for? That I'm not close enough for her to give something homemade too?"

Ginny looked at her sympathetically and Hermione was relieved she seemed to understand her distress. It really was silly, I mean she got a sweater just like everyone else, but knowing that the perfect rows weren't created from love but from in a factory some where, it just made her sad. She put the sweater on top of the pile of clothes from her parents and got up, wiping the tears off her face.

"Come on, I bet their waiting for us downstairs." she moved toward the door but was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"You're sweater will come someday Hermione, I'm not quite sure why it hasn't yet but I know Mum loves you and thinks of you like family." Her reassurance didn't do much to make her feel better so she just smiled as bravely as she could before walking out the door, praying that Ginny was right.


End file.
